The Best Type Of Work Out
by Motor City Mistress
Summary: Just a little Raven x OC PWP lemon. Ariella and Raven are taking in the nice work out break time in a hotel weight room.


"Ninety-seven

**TITLE: The Best Type Of Work Out**

**CHARACTERS: Raven, Ariella Chapman**

**PAIRINGS: Raven/Ariella**

**NOTES: Just a little Raven/Arri lovin's**

**DISCLAIMER: I own Ariella, and I wish I owned Raven…**

"Ninety-seven." Raven groaned out. "Ninety-eight. Ninety-nine. One hundred." He set the bar back on its stand and lay, panting, on the bench.

"Wow, Rae. One hundred." Ariella, his wife, smiled. "You benched 300, just like you said you could." She brushed her orangey-brown, streaked ponytail over her shoulder. "You're looking great."

Raven smirked and folded his hands under his head, brown eyes trained on his wife's breasts. He black sports bra jutted out about two or three feet over his face. She had been spotting him. "Thanks, babe."

Ariella walked around the bench with an alluring air, running one hand over his sweaty, tattooed chest. She let her green eyes flick around the empty hotel weight room. It was late. Very late. The redheaded woman smiled down at her husband. Setting both of her palms flush against his chest, she straddled his hips and the bench.

Raven's eyes widened. "Babe?" He let a small smirk cross his lips as he gripped the woman's hips. "In public? Thought you didn't like that stuff."

Ariella shrugged. "Well, I doubt anyone'll walk in on us. We're safe."

Raven ran his hands over her tiger stripe-tattooed hips and up her sides. His fingers slipped under the cotton fabric of her bra, prying it upward.

Ariella held her hands over her head to let her husband take the top off. He disposed of it on the floor. The woman hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her spandex short shorts and wiggled them down, tossing them on top of her bra.

Raven nudged her from his lap to take off his own work out shorts and boxers. He sat up and slipped his fingers into the sides of her black and orange striped thong.

Ariella nodded and Raven pulled it down, tossing it among the other clothes. The redheaded woman pushed her husband back across the work out bench and straddled his thighs. She leaned down and kissed him on the mouth.

Raven let out a happy moan and ran a hand through Ariella's back-length hair, effectively removing the hair tie and letting the streaked hair loose. Ariella pulled back for a moment with a purring noise. She ducked her head to let her hair cover one of her eyes.

Raven chuckled and stroked the silky locks. "Tiger, baby."

Ariella giggled before growling good-naturedly. "You know it, Ravey baby."

Raven dug both large hands into Ariella's hair and brought her back down for a more passionate kiss. Their tongues fought for control.

Ariella whimpered in defeat, gently licking the roof of Raven's mouth in surrender. She pulled away, green eyes darkening with lust. "I want you now, Rave. Please…"

Raven chuckled. "Yeah, girl. Okay." He pulled her forward toward his erection.

Ariella licked her lips and raised herself up on her hands and knees. She slowly lowered onto her lover with a small gasp. They were still for a moment, letting their bodies adjust to the intense sensations.

The redheaded woman slowly began to move, raising her body up before sinking back down with a low moan.

Raven arched up into his wife with his own humming breath. They moved in synchronized passion, the small room getting filled with the noise of their lovemaking. Raven's rough, large hands snaked up and gently squeezed Ariella's breasts.

Ariella gasped, a moan escaping her full lips. "Oh…Raven…" She arched her back and dug her nails into his shoulders.

Raven growled passionately, pressing the woman's breasts together. "Fuck…Arri…Damn…" He arched his hips a bit higher. "I think I'm gonna shoot, babe. Just a little more…" He moaned as her hands dug harder into him.

"Yeah, Rave. Just…like…" Ariella gasped his name as her juice spilled.

Raven grinned, his hips moving erratically as he shot his own seed deep inside her womb. "Arri…babe…"

Ariella collapsed against her husband's chest, exhausted. "Wow…that is the best work out we've ever had on one of these things, huh?"

"Yeah." Raven sighed happily, wrapping his arms around her naked form and holding her to him. "Finally got you to do it in public."

Ariella smirked and kissed his stubbly cheek. "Yeah, well, no one caught us."

"Not necessarily." Came the familiar southern drawl of one blonde North Carolinian. "So, Car', think they make couple of the year?"

A very familiar giggle followed that statement. "Wow, Shan. Hey, guys, I don't think that's what the machine was made for, eh?"

Ariella turned her head slightly, face flushed bright red. "He-hey, Caria, Shannon." She greeted, snatching her panties from her husband. "Didn't hear you come in."

Caria grinned. "We can be quiet if we want to. Looks like Shan and me won't be bench pressing after all."

Ariella forced a laugh as she and Raven got dressed, the latter trying especially hard not to laugh. It was still the best work out either of them had had in a while.


End file.
